Snatch away KekeMato
by Ai Minkyoo
Summary: Hanya kisah slice of life yang manis antara ury BAP dan ury Matoki dalam memperebutkan hati KekeMato


**Snatch Away Kekemato**

 **We are back, hehehe. Kita membawa ff collab (Blue bunny and white bunny) dan FF geje lagi nih. Tentang B.A.P pastinya. oke selamat membaca para readers sekalian. Eh, satu lagi ini FF berbeda, bukan tentang URI BAP tapi tentang URI Matoki. Kkkk~ Ok, semoga kalian suka xD**

 **B.A.P punya TS Intertaiment dan kedua orang tua mereka.**

 **Matoki punya TS dan URI B.A.P**

 **And this story belong to US! Minkyoo Chan (Blue Bunny) and Dewi Phi (White Bunny)**

 **Warning "OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author"**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

"Bla bla bla bla" B.A.P talk

'Bla bla bla bla' Matoki talk

Di sini matoki tidak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia. Kekemato adalah matoki perempuan. Kekemato berwarna pink. Ia tidak menggunakan kostumnya.

Enjoy~

:

:

:

Di dorm B.A.P. Lebih tepatnya diruang tengah. Kekemato menemani Daehyun yang sedang sibuk menonton TV sambil nyemil, sesekali Keke mengambil sedikit kripik kentang di samping Daehyun. Sesekali juga ia menguap. Ia mengantuk.

Keke pun turun dari sofa dan berjalan entah kemana.

Daehyun menoleh ke arah Keke 'Mungkin ke kamar' pikirnya.

Keke terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Jokemato di ruang baca yang tengah membaca komik –ralat- mengacak acak komik. Karena terdapat beberapa komik yang tergeletak berantakan di sampingnya. Tak jauh dari Joke –sebutan untuk Jokemato- ada Youngjae yang sedang mengotak-atik I-padnya.

Keke menghampiri Joke dan duduk disampingnya. Ia mengambil komik yang berantakan dan merapikannya. Joke yang melihat Keke merapikan komik berantakan akibat ulahnya tersebut langsung mencegah Keke. Mencegah karena ia malu, ia takut di cap sebagai matoki yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena tak merapikan komik-komik itu.

Joke mencegah keke, tanpa sengaja tangan Joke menggenggam erat tangan Keke. Detik itu pula wajah Joke memerah. Keke hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Joke tertegun, bukannya melepaskan tangan Keke ia malah menatap Keke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara Youngjae menyadarkan Joke, ia pun melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Ada apa Joke?" tanya Youngjae sekali lagi. Joke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tanpa ia sadari Keke telah pergi.

Keke berjalan menuju dapur. Dan ia bertemu dengan Himchan yang sedang berkutat dengan kompor dan wajan tersebut. Dilihatnya tatsmato duduk manis di meja makan, sepertinya ia menunggui Himchan memasak.

Keke duduk di samping Tats. Ia melihat Tats seakan berbicara 'Apa yang sedang dimasak Himchan?'. Bukannya menjawab Tats hanya memandang wajah Keke secara intens. Keke dapat melihat jelas semburat merah pada pipi Tats.

"Tats muffinnya sudah siap, loh ada Keke juga?" Himchan yang telah selesai memasak menaruh muffin tersebut di meja makan.

"Tats berbagilah sama Keke ya" tutur Himchan.

Tats hanya mengangguk. Ia membagi muffin itu kepada Keke. Keke tidak menerima muffin bagiannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya 'Suapi aku Tats'. Dan merah padamlah wajah Tats.

"Kalian serasi sekali" kata Himchan yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatan Tats dan Keke.

Wajah Tats semakin memerah. Dengan gugup ia menyuapi Keke.

Tanpa sengaja Joke melewati dapur, ia melihat Tats yang akan menyuapi Keke. Di saat itu pula Keke sudah membuka mulutnya. Dan...

"Graupp" muffin itu habis. Tidak! Bukan Keke yang memakannya.

Tats menatap horror pada Joke. Ya, Joke lah yang memakan muffin Keke.

Tats menatap Joke 'Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

'Aku hanya ingin makan, kenapa?'

'Setidaknya bukan begitu caranya. Kau membuatku malu di depan Keke!' seperti Himchan, Tats juga cerewet dan sensetive.

'Jadi kau menyukai Keke?'

'Iya terus kenapa?~' –opps- sepertinya Tats keceplosan. Joke hanya membulatkan mulutnya menjadi huruf O.

Himchan yang melihat tingkah laku kedua matoki itu hanya terdiam. Ia tak mengerti bahasa apa yang mereka gunakan dalam berkomunikasi sesama matoki.

'Kau rivalku' Joke pergi dari dapur. Tats hanya terdiam. 'Jadi Joke juga menyukai Keke' tagun Tats. Selama ini dia memang menyukai Keke. Namun ia tak tahu jika Joke juga menyukai Keke. Joke akan lebih mudah untuk mendekati Keke, karena Youngjae berada satu kamar dengan Daehyun. Ya setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi kau menyukai Keke?" tanya Himchan pada Tats yang termenung. Dan Tats hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membantumu" Himchan tersenyum dan mata Tats berbinar-binar seakan mendapat rejeki noplok 2 milyar.

Keke berjalan menyusuri dorm. Berharap menemukan teman untuk di ajak bermain. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hari ini.

Keke pergi ke halaman belakang. Ia melihat Dadamato yang sedang berolahraga bersama Jongup. Dada dengan gantlenya mengangkat barbel yang lumayan besar. Keke melihanya dengan tatapan kagum. Dada tersenyum, nampaknya ia ingin menunjukkan keahliannya di hadapan satu satunya matoki perempuan itu.

Dada berjalan menuju sisi Jongup. Jongup heran dengan tingkah laku Dada. Dada mengambil barbel yang berada di dekat Jongup. Ukuran barbel tersebut jauh lebih besar.

"Dada! Jangan itu bukan untuk mu kau akan ja~" terlambat. Dada telah mengangkat barbel itu. badannya terhuyung dan..

"Brukk" tubuh Dada jatuh di bawah barbel tersebut. Keke yang melihatnya hanya sweatdroop. Ia terkekeh pelan. Dada merasa malu, sangat malu. Mukanya memerah. Ia malu pada Keke. Pasalnya ia juga menyukai Keke. Wow! Jadi tidak hanya Joke dan Tats saja yang menyukai Keke, ternyata Dadamato juga.

Jongup menghentikan aktifitas olahraganya dan berganti menjadi aktifitas pertolongan pertama pada matokinya. Jongup mengambil barbel yang berada di atas Dada.

"Kau tak apa?" Dada hanya menggeleng. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Keke datang kepada Dada dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dada yang masih malu mau tak mau menerima pertolongan Keke untuk berdiri.

Keke tersenyum manis pada Dada. Dan tanpa disadari "Bruk" Dada kembali jatuh, tidak! Ia pingsan karena pesona Keke. Poor Dadamato.

"Dada? Gwenchana?" Jongup khawatir pada Dada yang tiba-tiba pingsan ditempat. Jongup menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Dada, namun hasilnya nihil. Dada tak bangun bangun. Akhirnya Jongup mendapat ide.

"Keke bisa kau kasih nafas buatan?" Keke terdiam beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia pun meangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagus, kau beri dia nafas buatan dan aku akan memompa perutnya" kata Jongup.

Keke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Dada. Semakin Keke mendekatkan wajahnya semakin bersemu merah wajah Dada. 5 cm 4 cm 3 cm 2 cm, dan...

"Hey Dada! Kau mau lari kemana eoh?" Jongup berteriak ke arah Dada yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari pingsannya dan berlari kencang.

:

:

:

Makan malam telah tiba. Para uri B.A.P beserta para matoki mereka menuju ruang makan.

Himchan telah usai dari rutinitas memasaknya. Ia pun menata makanan tersebut di meja makan. Tats juga membantu Himchan menata makanan itu. Daehyun yang paling awal duduk di meja makan. Karena ia paling suka dengan acara makan malam, makan siang dan sarapan. Haha dasar maniak makanan.

Secara tidak langsung Keke juga turut berada di meja makan menemani tuannya tecinta. Keke duduk di sebelah kanan Daehyun. Sesekali Keke memainkan sendok yang berada di depannya. Bosan. Ia bosan harus menunggun semua member B.A.P beserta matokinya.

Tak lama kemudian Youngjae dan Jongup datang bersama Joke dan Dada pastinya. Joke dan Dada yang melihat Keke secara kompak langsung lari bersamaan menuju kursi di samping Keke. Youngjae dan Daehyun hanya bengong melihat tingkah kedua makhluk kelinci tersebut.

Daehyun kerepotan untuk memisahkan Joke dan Dada yang sedang berlomba tarik menarik kursi di samping Keke.

Youngjae dan Jongup bukannya menbantu mereka malah mensupport matoki mereka.

"Go Joke go...go...go..." teriak Youngjae sambil mengibarkan bendera dengan foto Jokemato yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Go Dada go, give me D, give me A, give me D again, give me A again" teriak Jongup dengan rumbai rumbai Cheers yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana pula.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" jewer sang eomma Himchan kepada Youngjae dan Jongup.

Begitupula Tats. Ia langsung menarik kursi yang menjadi bahan rebutan Joke dan Dada. Tats pun langsung menduduki kursi tersebut dan mendapat deadglare manis dari Dada dan Joke.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Joke dan Dada duduk di samping Youngjae dan Jongup.

Kini mereka tinggal menunggu Yongguk dan Zelo. Kemana mereka berdua? Kalau Yongguk mungkin sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Kalau Zelo? Ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yongguk pun datang beserta dengan Shishimato yang di gendong di belakang punggung Yongguk. Kemudian di susul oleh Zelo yang sedang menggendong Totomato seperti bayi. Yah~ memang Toto adalah matoki bayi, dan Himchan selalu membuat makanan khusus untuk Toto yaitu bubur wortel dengan sedikit susu kental dan madu. Mereka pun duduk dan memulai acara makan malam mereka.

"Toto ayo makan dulu" ucap Zelo, ia melihat Toto sedari tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku suapi ya" Zelo pun mengambil sendok dari bubur Toto dan akan menyuapinya. Tapi Toto menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda tak mau. Zelo heran, ada apa dengan Toto.

Keke yang tak jauh dari Totopun menghampiri. Ia mengambil sendok bubur Toto dari Zelo dan mencoba menyuapkannya kepada Toto. Tanpa disadari Toto membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanannya. Keke tersenyum. Toto dengan polosnya memakan bubur yang disuapi oleh Keke. Dan itu membuat pandangan iri dari Dada, Joke dan Tats.

"Gomawo Keke" ucap Zelo sembari menepuk nepuk pelan kepala Keke. Keke hanya mengangguk. Daehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Keke yang begitu ke-ibuan.

"Dia memang Keke yang lembut" kata Daehyun.

:

:

:

Keke merapikan tempat tidur Daehyun. Sesekali ia menguap. Nampaknya ia telah mengantuk.

"Beruntung sekali kau mempunyai Keke sebagai matoki mu" kata Youngjae pada Daehyun yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur.

Keke telah selesai menata tempat tidur Daehyun. Kini ia sedang mencari selimutnya. Namun nihil kemana perginya selimut lembut kesayangan Keke. Joke yang mengetahui hal tersebut berjalan menuju Keke dan memberikan selimutnya.

"Kau juga beruntung memiliki Dada yang perhatian" balas Daehyun pada Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum kearah Joke.

"Sepertinya dia menyukai Keke"

Daehyun tersenyum.

"Ini akan menarik"

:

:

:

"Gukkie! kau tahu dimana eyeliner ku?" pagi baru saja menghampiri, namun Himchan sudah berteriak-teriak dikarenakan ia kehilangan eyeliner barunya yang baru saja ia beli tempo hari.

"Ngg? Tidak! Masih pagi Hime! Aku ngantuk" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Himchan, Yongguk kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memulai ritual tidurnya kembali.

"Dasar... eh? Dimana Tats? Tak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini?" Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh ruangan. Ia tak menemukan Tats. Yang ada hanyalah Shishi yang sedang tertidur lelap di samping Yongguk.

:

:

:

'Brukk brukk brukk'

'Krasak krasak krasak'

'Klontang klontang klontang'

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Zelo terbangun lantaran suara berisik yang dari Jongup.

"Mian Zelo-ya, apa kau tahu I-pad ku. Benda itu masih dalam dus-boxnya belum pernah ku pakai!" Jongup mengobrak abrik kamar mencari I-padnya yang ia dapat saat tahun baru kemarin. Bisa dibilang I-pad itu masih baru karena belum pernah ia pakai sekalipun.

"Tidak tahu hyung. Hyung, bisakan kau tidak berisik. Nanti Toto bisa bangun" ujar Zelo, diliriknya Toto yang masih terlelap dengan memeluk botol susunya. Sungguh manis matoki yang satu itu.

"Araseyo Zelo-ya" Jongup terus mencari. Di setiap sudut kamar bahkan dibawah bantal Dada-mato. Nampaknya ada yang ganjil.

"Dimana Dada?"

:

:

:

"Joke apa yang kau lakukan disana!?" Youngjae berteriak ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya dengan hikmat. Dada yang berada di depan pintu terus membuat suara berisik.

Youngjae menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal. Tapi suara ribut itu masih sangat jelas terdengar.

'Tong tong tong tong'

'Teng teng teng teng'

"Dada! Diam! Sudah cukup!" Youngjae bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuang selimutnya sembarangan. Nampak geram, marah. Karena sedari tadi ia di ganggu oleh suara suara aneh (?) yang mengganggu rutinitas tidur di pagi hari (?) nya.

"Apa yang kau..." Youngjae tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia heran.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini Tast, Dada?" dilihatnya Tats dan Dada didepan pintu kamarnya. Dan...

Joke yang sedang menggenggam sebuah panci (?) sepertinya ia gunakan untuk mengusir kedua makhluk matoki bermasker pink dan hijau itu.

Joke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi panci dalam genggamannya lalu ia akan memukulkannya ke pintu, tapi..

"Joke! Taruh!" Youngjae menyuruh Joke untuk menaruh panci itu.

'Klontang tang tang tang' Joke menaruhnya dengan sangat keras (bc: melempar).

"Joke!" Mata Youngjae memerah, ia marah karena ulah Joke yang ia suruh menaruh bukan melempar.

'Nyut' Joke merinding, kini kedua telinga Joke turun lemas. Ia takut sang majikan akan marah.

"Hahhh~" Youngjae membuang nafas perlahan. Ia kini memandang kedua matoki yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Dilihatnya kedua matoki itu. Sepertinya mereka membawa sesuatu. Youngjae mengernyitkan matanya. Tats membawa kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, sepertinya ia mengenali benda itu.

' r' dibacanya satu persatu huruf yang tertera di kotak itu.

'Untuk apa dia membawa eyeliener?' pikirnya. Lalu Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dada. Ia nampak membawa tas kecil berisikan...

'I-pad? Ada apa dengan mereka?' Youngjae memijit keningnya yang agak pusing atas kejadian abnormal ini. Di lihatnya lagi Joke yang masih ketakutan.

"Youngjae-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara itu muncul dari belakangnya.

"Ini..." Youngjae menunjuk ke arah Tats dan Dada. Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia menggendong Keke di belakang punggungnya.

'Tap-tap-tap-taptaptaptap' dengan cepat Tast dan Dada berlari ke arah Daehyun.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian mau dengan celanaku?"

'Tengg!' Joke memukulkan pancinya ke pintu. Sejak kapan ia mengambil benda itu? Joke menghampiri Tats dan Dada yang berada di bawah Daehyun, mereka menarik narik celana Daehyun. Kedua matoki itu terdiam.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Daehyun. Keke bersembunyi di punggung Daehyun, namun Tats dan Dada dapat mengetahui telinga pink Keke yang kelihatan di pundak Daehyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, Tats dan Dada serempak menunjuk Keke yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Daehyun.

"Jadi ini..." Daehyun menggenggam kedua telinga Keke dan menaruhnya ke bawah.

Namun dengan sigap Joke melindungi Keke. Ia merentangkan tangannya, seperti pangeran yang melindungi putrinya. Daehyun dan Youngjae yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bengong di tempat.

Tats dan Dada menyodorkan bingkisannya kepada Keke yang masih dalam perlindungan Joke.

"Tats! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hey itu Eyeliener baru ku, Tats apa kau yang mengambilnya?" entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Himchan menghampiri. Ia pun langsung mengambil Eyeliener yang berada dalam genggaman Tats. Tak lupa pula menasihati Tats kurang lebih 1000 kata per menit.

'Nyut' seketika itu pula Tats merasa lemas, telinganya turun ke bawah. Lantaran Eyeliener –milik Himchan- yang akan ia berikan kepada Keke di ambil lagi oleh yang punya. Poor Tats.

'Tap tap tap tap'

'Brukk'

"Andwae!" Himchan meringis kesakitan. Nampaknya ada yang menbraknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke balakang.

"Toto~ ternyata kau disini" Zelo menghampiri toto. Namja itu masih sedikit mengantuk, nampak dari matanya yang sedikit merem (?)

"Kucari kau kemana mana" kata Zelo sembari menggendong Toto.

"Sakit sekali ternyata tabrakkan matoki bayi ini huh!"

"Hehe, mianhae hyung. Toto kan tidak sengaja" Zelo meminta maaf sambil nyengir lebar. Namun Zelo tidak sengaja melihat Dada yang membawa tas berisikan I-pad Jongup.

"Hey, bukankah itu I-pad Jongup hyung?" katanya sambil menunjuk tas dalam genggaman Dada.

"Aish! Ada apa dengan para matoki ini" Himchan memandang kedua matoki di bawah celana Daehyun.

"Akan ku kembalikan pada Jongup" lanjutnya sembari mengambil tas berisikan I-pad Jongup.

"Gomawo hyung, sebaiknya cepat kau kembalikan I-pad itu sebelum Jongup hyung benar-benar membongkar seluruh kamar hyung" ujar Zelo. Ia menggendong Toto yang nampaknya mengantuk, Toto menguap dengan lucu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan detik itu pula matanya tertutup perlahan. Manisnnya~ ^^

"Ne Zelo-yah"

Tats dan Dada terduduk lemas. Kedua telinga mereka terkulai lemas dan mereka berpelukan satu sama lain. Merenungi kegagalan eoh?

:

:

:

Beberapa hari berlalu. Tapi sayangnya ketiga matoki itu—Tats, Joke dan Dada—masih tetap mengibarkan bendera peperangan. Bahkan semakin kesini pertempuran mereka semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

Daehyun bangun paling awal dari semuanya. Ya, memang kalau urusan bangun pagi dia jagonya. Tiba-tiba alisnya mengereyit tajam saat melihat ekspresi yang tak biasa dari Keke.

"Keke, gwenchana? Kenapa keringatmu banyak sekali?"

Keke tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara seperti saat seseorang menggigil. Sepertinya Keke demam.

"Keke, Keke, bangun! Apa kau sakit?"

Keke hanya mengangguk kaku. Sepertinya dia ingin menjawab 'Aku rasa begitu.'

Daehyun langsung memegang dahi Keke. Hangat. Rasanya bahkan sangat hangat. Keke benar-benar demam.

"Apa kepalamu pusing?", tanya Daehyun sekali lagi.

Keke mengangguk lagi. Kini erangan Keke semakin keras. Daehyun sebagai pemilik Keke merasa tak tega pada matokinya itu. Meskipun Daehyun begitu kuat tapi lain halnya dengan Keke yang sangat lemah dan lembut. Daehyun langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya. Mengobrak-abrik meja nakasnya untuk mencari termometer.

"Dimana ya?"

Ia masih kebingungan sedangkan, Keke masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur.

"Yak! Youngjae-ah, kau letakkan termometer dimana huh?"

Youngjae tak menjawab. Laki-laki itu masih asik dengan mimpi-mimpinya sendiri. Youngjae malah sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik arah menghadap dinding dan memeluk Joke yang tidur di sebelahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Joke terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya seraya membangkitkan diri. Joke bingung dengan kesibukan (?) Daehyun. Daehyun yang menyadari langsung menoleh ke arah Joke. Joke membalas dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata besarnya.

"Keke sakit, Joke. Sepertinya dia demam."

Mata besar Joke kini makin besar. Dengan segera Joke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Daehyun. Karena sangking paniknya dia jadi tak sengaja melompati tubuh Youngjae dan menginjak pipi Youngjae. "Auw!" pekik Youngjae saat kepalanya (tak sengaja) di injak Joke.

"Apa kau juga mengkhawatirkan Keke, Joke?"

Joke mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat (?) tapi, ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran yang amat tinggi. Tanpa di suruh Joke langsung membantu Daehyun mencari termometer. Dan dengan cepat Joke langsung menemukannya dan memberikannya pada Daehyun. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan termometer itu padahal Daehyun sejak tadi sudah mengacak-ngacak kamar itu tapi tak juga ketemu. Sedangkan, Joke.. ya, mungkin karena Joke adalah matoki milik Youngjae si Brain in B.A.P.

"Keke buka mulutmu!", perintah Daehyun.

Keke membuka mulutnya. Dia benar-benar nampak tersiksa dengan penyakitnya. Joko hanya melihat Keke dengan tatapan kasihan—eem~ mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan tatapan perhatian. Lalu, Daehyun mengambil termometer yang tadi sudah di ulum oleh Keke. Dan hasilnya.. 90oC! Hah? Benar-benar tidak biasa. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir itu wajar-wajar saja. Mereka kan Matoki. Wajah mereka semua sangat imut tapi umur mereka.. ah, sudahlah.

"Keke, kau benar-benar demam parah. Aku harus segera mengompresmu. Joko tolong jaga Keke sebentar ya!"

Joko mengangguk. Daehyun berlari keluar kamar.

'Keke~ apa kau baik-baik saja? Sakit ya?', ujar Joko.

'Hem. Ini sakit sekali~'

'Bertahanlah!', balas Joko lalu menggenggam tangan Keke.

"Joko? Keke kenapa?", tanya Youngjae.

Hah? Sejak kapan anak itu bangun?

Youngjae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Joko yang menjaga Keke di pinggiran kasur.

"Keke? Kau kenapa?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban—sebenarnya dia tak bersungguh-sungguh bertanya pada kedua matoki itu karena, sudah pasti mereka hanya bisa memberikan isyarat saja bila menjawab—Youngjae langsung menyentuh kepala keke. Dan panas.

"Joko, Keke sakit ya? Mana Daehyun?"

Dengan ekspresi yang masih tak enak Joko berusaha menjelaskan dengan isyarat kalau Daehyun sedang ke dapur untuk memngambil air kompresan. Sangat lucu sekali tingkah Joko saat itu. Youngjae yang pintar dengan cepat menangkap maksud dai Joko.

"BRAAAK!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Youngjae dan Daehyun terbuka dan terbanting ke dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Tats? Dada?", heran Youngjae.

'Untuk apa sih mereka kesini?', gumam Joko.

Ya, Tats dan Dada lah yang membuat suara mengejutkan itu. Tampak jelas raut wajah khawatir di seberang sana. Dengan segera kedua matoki itu langsung berlari dan melompat keatas kasur Daehyun dan Keke.

'Keke, aku dengar kau sakit?', tanya Tats dengan wajah cemas.

'Keke, aku bawakan coklat. Katanya coklat bisa menurunkan panas,' ujar Dada.

Semua mata—para matoki— tertuju pada satu titik yaitu, Dadamato.

'Gomawo,' balas Keke singkat.

'Yak! Kenapa kau bisa pintar. Kau tidak boleh melebihi kepintaranku!', cerutu Joko seperti mengajak berperang.

'Jangan sok perhatian pada Keke. Karena dia milikku seorang,' sahut Tats.

Melihat para matoki bersiteru Youngjae jadi salah tingkah. Ia ingin memisahkan tapi entahlah tiba-tiba saja otaknya jadi buntu. Youngjae yang biasanya pintar jadi terlihat begitu bodoh saat menyaksikan Tats, Dada dan Joko saling melempar olokan—ya, sepertinya begitu—satu sama lain.

"Yak~! Yaedeurah! Hajima~", relai Youngjae.

Tak lama Daehyun datang sambil membawa kompresan. Ia terkejut saat mendapati ketiga matoki itu bertengkar di saat matoki kesayangannya—Keke—sakit. Youngjae hanya diam dengan terus menatap ketiga matoki itu yang bertengkar dengan bahasa mereka.

"Yak! Geumanhae!", teriak Daehyun.

Tapi tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh mereka. Daehyun yang berang langsung mencengkram telinga Tats dan Dada.

"TUIIIING"

Mereka di lempar keluar dari kamar itu oleh Daehyun. Dan..

"TUIIING"

Joko menyusul mereka dan menindihi Dada dan Tats.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau diam jangan harap kalian bisa masuk dan menemui Keke," kata Daehyun mengancam.

"BLAAM" suara pintu yang di tutup Daehyun.

Tats, Joko dan Dada berlomba menghampiri pintu.

'Huaaaa~ maafkan kami~ kami janji tak akan berisik," kata para matoki sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu.

Merasa tak di hiraukan ketiganya langsung terkulai lemas. Mata mereka jadi layu. Telinga panjang mereka kini tak berdiri dengan tegak. Mereka semua terduduk di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba Joko menangis. Tats juga ikut menangis. Dan Dada menyusul. Mereka semua berpelukan dan meratapi nasib tak mujur mereka.

:

:

:

Para member B.A.P minus Yongguk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka sedang menonton—tunggu, menonton? Ya, karena mereka hanya melihat tanpa bertindak apa-apa—Tats, Joko dan Dada yang mengerubungi Keke. Ya, kini Keke sudah sembuh dan para matoki minus Shishimato sedang merayakannya dengan bermain-main. Dada menunjukan crayon barunya yang baru saja di belikan Jongup untuknya. Tats memamerkan kameranya. Kalau Joko dia pamer tipuan sulap kartu pada Keke. Dan Toto.. dia malah memberikan empeng 'BEKAS'nya pada Keke. Dasar bayi matoki yang polos. Untung saja dia begitu lucu.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini seperti terus," celetuh Youngjae.

"Kirim Keke ke planet Mato dan jangan biarkan dia kembali," sahut Jongup dengan polosnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Jongup.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?", tanya Daehyun sambil mencengkram krah baju Jongup.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Jongup hanya tersenyum dan kejadian itu langsung dilerai para member yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah perlombaan?", seru Himchan.

"Lomba apa, hyung?", tanya Zelo.

"Lomba aegyeo!"

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Aah~ sudah lupakan-lupakan!", ujar Youngjae dan mereka semua seketika mengacuhkan Himchan.

"Yak~ jangan begitu aku kan hanya memberikan pendapatku."

Di saat semua berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba suara berisik Shishi yang sedang bermain Game Wars menginspirasi Daehyun.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain game peperangan?"

"game peperangan?", serempak yang lain.

"Ya, laki-laki yang keren dan tanguh sangat cocok untuk Keke. Bila salah satu dari mereka bertiga tak terkalahkan. Maka, akan merestui hubungan mereka," papar Daehyun.

Semua mulai berpikir matang-matang.

:

:

:

AND~~~

.

T-B-C

HAHAHAHAHA, silahkan di REVIEW YAK, kalian bisa request atau mengasih masukan kepada author tentang kelanjutan cerita ini.

Btw, ada yang tau siapa matoki yang bakal di pilih sama Kekemato?

Dan itu masih sebuah misteri. :D


End file.
